Bonded by Water
by StarrY-Lov3
Summary: Sakura's heart is broken. Syaoran's heart needs mending. How will these two hearts be fixed..together? SxS !
1. Once Upon A Time

**A/N: new story, hope you all like! This short chapter is the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or its characters.**

xXx

- BONDED BY WATER -

Chapter One: Once Upon A Time

xXx

_A six year old girl sat on a half-broken bench in the park, watching the different coloured fish swim around in the pond before her feet. She wondered how the fish seemed to swim so freely when they were trapped in such a small area. She wondered whether the fish had ever tried to escape those boundaries. But they seemed happy...they didn't seem to mind where they lived..._

"_I wish I could be a fish and swim like that!" a young boy with chocolate hair said aloud behind the girl. He was one year older than the girl. He had a passion for swimming, but never got the chance to learn._

"_Aren't you afraid...of drowning?" The girl asked._

"_I have only swum once, but it felt great! You have full control of yourself when you are in the water," the boy said, full of emotion. He was smiling, and the girl with the emerald eyes felt something build up within her. His smile betrayed his passion...it was so strong, but she liked it._

_xXx_

**Yepyep, that's the end of the prologue. R&R please:)**


	2. The Past and the Present

**A/N:** **Second chapter, here it comes! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story.**

xXx

- BONDED BY WATER -

_Chapter Two: The Past and the Present_

xXx

The sixteen year old girl with sparkling emerald green eyes watched the fish swimming in the pond of the park she always went to whenever she felt upset or lonely. Kinomoto Sakura sighed in the wind; her bangs covered her miserable eyes. In her mind, an image of a boy with blue hair appeared. He is smiling. Not so much the way as the young boy she met ten years ago, but his smile still captured a part of Sakura's heart.

_Eriol-kun..._

Hiiragizawa Eriol was one year older than Sakura and went to the same high school, Tomoeda High. After today was one more month until the last day of school for the year, in other words, the day that Eriol graduates. _Eriol-kun..._

She was missing him already, and she knew that after he graduates, her chance of seeing him would become less and less. It hurt her to think of this near, yet inevitable future.

A pair of fish - one black, one silver - swam alongside each other. They were touching, swimming so close together, as if they were holding hands. Sakura would often dream of herself walking beside Eriol, that he would gradually grasp his hand around hers, and then pull her into a warm embrace. She would imagine the warmth of his body against her and how safe she would feel just knowing he was next to her. But...she doubted anyone would ever fall for her, especially someone as great as Eriol.

xXx

"Sakura-chan!" the familiar voice of an energetic black-haired girl was ringing across the classroom. Sakura looked up to see her grinning best friend running towards her, "Ohayo, Meiling-chan. You seem in an awfully good mood today."

Dragging behind her was Meiling's boyfriend, Li Syaoran. They were cousins, although not blood related - Meiling was adopted when she was 5 years old. Ever since the very first time they met, Meiling had fallen in love with him. It was not until recently that he had agreed to be her boyfriend, after the many years of pursuing him.

Sakura sniggered at the sight of him, but quickly changed her expression back to her usual cheery face. "We have home-economics today. I'm going to bake a delicious cupcake for Touya!"

"And Hiiragizwa-kun too?" giggled Meiling. Sakura nodded as she blushed hearing his name.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Girls..."

Hearing Syaoran's unnecessary comment, Sakura whacked him across the head. He snarled at her. Meiling laughed at the repetitive scene that occurred basically everyday. She pulled Syaoran closer to her, "Syao-dear! I'm going to bake a really yummy cake for you! Chocolate flavoured, you're favourite, am I right?" And she went on blabbering about how great the cake will be, just because it will be made for the one she loves.

xXx

Ten years ago, Li Syaoran and his mother, Yelan, came to Japan after hearing some shocking news. (A/N: of which you will find out about later on)

Syaoran had not known what was happening. He had only followed his mother's instructions to come to Japan. Perhaps it had something to do with his father, who constantly flew between Japan and Hong Kong for business reasons, and was currently staying in Japan.

A child's cry was heard as the pair of mother and son approached the doorstep of Li's home in this country. Syaoran looked at his mother, who didn't seem interested in finding out who or why a child was crying. "Okaa-san..."

Yelan nodded, signalling her permission for Syaoran to go.

The seven-year old boy found a little Chinese girl not far away from his house. "Are you alright?" he smiled.

A pair of gloomy red eyes looked up too see who was talking to her. For some reason, seeing this stranger smile at her made her feel more secure. "I...want...my parents" she sobbed. The young Syaoran held out his hand to her, still smiling, "Don't cry." A curve had appeared on the abandoned girl's face.

xXx

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mizuki-sensei."

"Our focus today is baking. I hope you have all brought your aprons and have chosen some sort of cake to bake. You will have the rest of this session, so you can start now."

Meiling's hand shot up, "Mizuki-sensei, will you be baking a cake for your beloved Terada-sensei?" The girls started giggling while the guys smirked, as the elegant, beautiful teacher that stood before them blushed wildly.

---

Sakura sighed, playing with her variety of ingredients. _Now...what kind of cupcakes do Eriol-kun like? Plain, no...chocolate, no...or maybe it was banana that he liked..._

"Syao-dear! You're gonna love my cake!"

Syaoran observed his two good friends. _Wait did I say Sakura - good friend? No way._ Since he had arrived at Tomoeda High, Sakura didn't seem very keen about him. Why? He wasn't exactly sure, but how was it possible to be friendly to her when she would just glare at him every time he was around...especially when he was with Meiling. He shook that thought away, since she was, after all, his girlfriend's best friend. The chestnut-hair boy put his apron on carelessly, clearing uninterested in the baking business.

_Girls..._

It amused him though, watching how girls can get all excited about baking. I mean, it's just food, isn't it?

xXx

_-ding-_

"Yataa!" Sakura cried out loud when her masterpieces had finally set golden brown and were ready to be given to her crush...and her brother, of course.

At Syaoran's cooking station, Meiling was already shoving her completed chocolate in her boyfriend's face. "Eat it! It's delicious, I just know it. You know why? Because I made it especially for you!" Her face seemed to be sparkling with joy, but Syaoran only rolled his eyes. "Hai, hai."

Sakura had noticed his thoughtless response, and frowned. She just didn't understand what Meiling liked about him.

xXx

**A/N: well this was a very simple chapter. So what do you think?? why does Sakura dislike Syaoran, and how will her opinion of him change? Review please:)**


	3. A Crush

**A/N: chapter number threeeeeee! Read and tell me what you think, please :)**

xXx

- BONDED BY WATER -

_3: A Crush_

xXx

"HOEEEEEEE! It's already so late!!" The sleepy emerald eyes snapped open to find that she only had fifteen minutes to prepare and get to school. She quickly changed her clothes and brushed her teeth, then ran downstairs while combing her hair.

"Slept-in again, I see, kaijuu." A tall, handsome man smirked at his younger sister.

"Onii-chan! Stop calling me a monster!" Glaring at the teasing Touya, Sakura grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it into her mouth, then rushed to the door.

"I don't have time to argue with you today, I'm running really late."

"As usual…"

Sticking her tongue out, Sakura yelled to her brother at the doorway, "I'm going!"

"Hey, Sakura! I won't be home tonight. I have to stay at the uni to finish off a project. Make your own dinner, OK?"

"Hai! Ja, onii-chan."

xXx

Meiling sighed, staring at the empty seat in across of her.

_Sakura-chan is late again...but we have a substitute teacher today. She had better hurry!_

"The shortest distance between a point and a line can be found when the scalar product of the two equals - "

The door of the quiet classroom slid open to reveal a panting Sakura. "G-gomen! Sorry I'm late, sensei!" she puffed.

"What's your name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura," she said with a slight bow of her head.

"Take your seat." Sakura quickly walked to her seat, aware that this new teacher wasn't exactly a friendly one like her other teachers. _Oh, why did I have to be late today...?_

She knew very well what the answer to that was. The whole night she kept tossing and turning, all because of one person.

"You're such a lazy pig, sleeping-in so late." She knew it was coming. He just had to say something to piss her off each morning.

Sakura turned around, glaring heavily at the arrogant boy sitting behind her. "Don't start." She hissed.

A loud whack at the front of the classroom made everyone sit up straight, Sakura's body whipped around to face where the noise came from.

"Ah-hem! Kinomoto Sakura, was it? Coming in late isn't enough? And now you're disrupting my class by talking when you shouldn't!"

Sakura sweat dropped. _Hoeee, this is not my day. _"G-gomen..."

Syaoran found it entertaining to see the usual teacher's pet, Sakura, getting into trouble. Unintentionally, he let out a snort.

"You there, behind Kinomoto Sakura! So you think it's funny, do you?" Both of you, see me after school today!"

"Hai," they said together.

_Aargh, that idiot!_ Another glare. Syaoran only shrugged at the angry girl in front of him. _Great...now I have to put up with her even after school!_

xXx

"Aww poor you, Syaoran! ...and Sakura-chan too, of course. Well, don't get too worked up, see you both tomorrow!" Meiling moved in closer, pouting her lips, hoping for kiss from Syaoran.

No response.

A slight pain twisted in her chest. The pain of rejection. She should have known he wouldn't.

_He never will..._

"I'll call you tonight, Meiling." As her boyfriend gave her a small hug, she smiled and nodded. The girl with passionate red eyes walked out of the classroom, leaving an expressionless Syaoran and an angry Sakura behind.

* * *

**_Sakura's POV:_**

I can't believe I got a detention! My very first detention! It's all that baka boyfriend of Meiling's fault! Now I have to put up with _him_ for another hour...hoeeeee. Well, I hope we get it over and done with soon then.

"Aww poor you, Syaoran!" Yeah, poor Syaoran only. I let out a sigh. "...and Sakura-chan too, of course. Well, don't get too worked up, see you both tomorrow!"

Oh great, I should just turn around now, my best friend and that idiot are about to kiss.

Or not.

That baka, look at how he's making Meiling feel! Oh my goodness, how could he do this to her. Just kiss her back already! Why the hell does Meiling like him so much?

"I'll call you tonight, Meiling."

Well a hug is better than nothing. Oh, Meiling-chan, I hate that idiot, seeing him hurting you.

Why do I always end up glaring at her boyfriend? No, not because he is good looking - which he is...no, why am I thinking like that? He doesn't even treat her like a girlfriend! Does he even feel the same way Meiling does? My gosh...

* * *

**_Normal POV:_**

Syaoran felt a hard glare at the back of his head. _Not again..._

"What do you want?" turning around to see an angry yet upset girl. Her emerald orbs expressed the fire of anger she felt towards him, but at the same time, he could see the concern she felt for her best friend.

"I just don't get it..." Sakura grunted, turning away from him, and walked towards the window situated on the other side of the room. She looked out at the cloudless blue sky. The richness of the blue reminded her of a certain someone. Someone who would make her heart flutter.

_Eriol..._

Just thinking of him made her heart flutter. _Are all guys like that? What would Eriol-kun be like if he was someone's boyfriend? If he was my boyfriend..._ A red tint crept onto her cheeks. She giggled silently, lost in her own world of thoughts, not realising that a pair of amber orbs were staring intensely at her.

"Kinomoto Sakura."

Still lost in her dreams, Sakura didn't notice that the teacher had come in. "I repeat, Kinomoto Sakura."

She felt a nudge, assuming it was Syaoran, "What do you want?" Turning around, she faced an impatient teacher.

"Ahh, hai! Konnichiwa, sensei!" Sakura exclaimed with her head bowed down.

xXx

_-cough..cough-_ As their punishment, the two teenagers had to clean the dusters and wipe down the windows.

"You don't even know how to clap the dusters," Sakura laughed.

"Shutup. You do it, if you're so good."

"I'm fine with the windows." Scrubbing carefully, Sakura returned to her dreamy thoughts. A familiar charm caught her attention on the school grounds outside the window. Her eyes widened, as the handsome face below tilted his head up to look directly at the blushing girl. He smiled.

Sakura ducked so he couldn't see her, blushing wildly. _His smile...Wait, why am I hiding from him?_

She stood up, waving to the blue-haired boy, but he was no longer looking in her direction. Seeing other girls surrounding her crush made her fume in jealousy.

Sighing, Sakura returned to the cleaning of the windows.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran's low voice interrupted her down mood.

"No. Why do you care?" Syaoran frowned, partially angry, but also because he was concerned for the usually cheerful girl who stood before him solemnly. _Good question, why **do** I care?_

Sakura stopped scrubbing. She crouched down onto the ground, arms wrapped around her knees. "One more month..."

Syaoran took slow steps towards the mumbling girl. "One more month? Until what?"

"Until...school ends." A glistening tear slowly slid down her cheek. "I - I won't be able to see him any more after he leaves the school. Eriol-kun..."

"Have you...told him?"

Sakura looked up. Wet emerald eyes met concerned amber eyes. "Told him...what?"

"Have you confessed...your feelings for him?"

There was silence for a while.

"No. H - how could I? Eriol-kun has too much on his mind to care about. There are so many other girls around him...and...it hurts to see that."

Silence.

"And...I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way. I don't want him to hate me."

Syaoran stared at the crying, innocent girl. He smiled. Who would have known that this constantly smiling child could have a crying side? Without realising, his arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders.

Silence.

Why, Sakura thought, does it feel so right for Syaoran - the one person she hated - to have his arm around her, comforting her? It felt so...so secure.

"If you don't try, you will never know. You wouldn't really know he doesn't feel the same way. Would you be satisfied to just watch him walk away without him knowing how you feel? If you really just leave it like that, don't you think you will regret it later?"

_Why the hell am I saying so much to her?_

There were no longer any tears falling down from Sakura's eyes. Instead, they were wide open, gazing at the cold Syaoran she always thought he was. _Since when was he so..comforting?_

She stood up. "Hai. I know what to do now." Sakura started to laugh, then continued with her detention chore.

"Baka." Syaoran said coldly, but deep inside, he was glad, and Sakura was thankful.

xXx

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:)**


End file.
